In the manufacture of an electronic device such as a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus is used. Generally, the substrate processing apparatus includes a processing vessel, a mounting table and a gas supply unit. The mounting table is provided within the processing vessel. The mounting table has a main body on which a substrate is mounted; and a cooling table in which a coolant path is formed. The main body is disposed on the cooling table. Further, a heater is embedded in the main body. The gas supply unit is configured to supply a gas for substrate processing into the processing vessel.
In the substrate processing performed in this substrate processing apparatus, a temperature of the substrate may be set to a high temperature larger than, for example, 200° C. For this reason, a mounting table having high thermal insulating property between a cooling table and a main body is proposed in Patent Document 1 as follows.
The mounting table described in Patent Document 1 includes a multiple number of thermal insulators and an edge ring in addition to the cooling table and the main body. These thermal insulators are provided between the cooling table and the main body and between the cooling table and the edge ring. The edge ring is a substantially cylindrical member and is fixed on a peripheral portion of the cooling table via the thermal insulator, and the main body is interposed between the edge ring and the cooling table.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5,482,282
As one kind of substrate processing apparatuses, there is known a plasma processing apparatus. A mounting table of the plasma processing apparatus includes an electrostatic chuck. Further, in the plasma processing apparatus, a high frequency power for plasma generation and/or ion attraction is supplied to a conductive base of the electrostatic chuck. In this plasma processing apparatus as well, it may be required to process a substrate at a high temperature. For this reason, it is considered to adopt a structure in which the electrostatic chuck is spaced apart from the cooling table. In the mounting table having this structure, it is still required to provide a power feed route for supplying the high frequency power to the base of the electrostatic chuck. Further, a loss of the high frequency power in this power feed route needs to be suppressed.